


爹妈不要在孩子面前打架

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 04:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19492861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba
Summary: ABO，生子，产乳，没有很社保





	爹妈不要在孩子面前打架

——————————  
1.  
“索隆，你家这两个小孩以后绝对不是好惹的。”乌索普总把这句话挂在嘴边。

“那当然，”索隆十分得意，“两个罗罗诺亚。”

“我的意思是管不住的那种。”

“毕竟有一半烂脾气厨子的血统。”

乌索普深吸了一口气：“我的意思是——能不能让你女儿从我头上下去，以及不要让你儿子动我的相机，它和那些塑料积木可不一样！！”

他欲哭无泪的扶着在他肩膀上乱蹬的小女孩，又恨不得再分个身从另一个小男孩手里把他的相机给拯救回来——天知道一个两岁多的孩子怎么举的动那个大东西，这就是基因遗传吗？

“嘿，”索隆拧着眉头呵了他一句，“小心点，她才八个月。”

说着八个月的小姑娘就一脚蹬在了乌索普的鼻子上。

“噢——”他捂住鼻子哀嚎一声，“我的小公主，你能不能从乌索普叔叔的头上下来……”

“谁是你的小公主？”另一个声音从餐厅插进来，山治抽了一张纸擦干净手上的水，瞪了一眼乌索普，然后小心翼翼的把小家伙从他头上抱了下来。

“这是我的小公主，是不是，甜心？”

这个男人翻脸的本事真是让人望尘莫及，乌索普扭了扭酸痛的脖子。

山治才不管他在想什么，八个月大的孩子在他手臂里咯咯的笑，莲藕似的小手臂在他肩上乱抓，天哪，抱着他们家小公主的时候山治真是觉得死了都值了。

“来看看我的小公主是不是饿了？”他微笑着低声说，一边伸了只手指头在她嘴边，立刻就被小宝贝捧住嘬。

“哈哈，看来我们该吃点东西了，是不是？”山治低声嘟哝着抱着他的女儿回了房间。

走到一半的时候还回头吩咐客厅里的两个男人把乌索普的相机收走，别砸了他儿子的脚。

乌索普叹了口气起身去收他的相机：“你们家这两个，长大了肯定不好惹。”

“过来，儿子，”索隆朝小男孩招招手，把一个迷你塑胶哑铃放在地上，“玩这个，不然我们又要挨骂了。”

“我说真的，索隆，”乌索普抱怨道，“你看我这相机，山治就会让我把它收走，你就是个暴君。”

索隆摸了摸玩个哑铃都玩的不亦乐乎的孩子的头：“你也不是不知道厨子生他们两个费了多大劲。”

乌索普耸了耸肩。

这话说的倒是没错，这两个孩子的出生都可以说是相当不容易。

山治是个OMEGA，被标记然后怀孕生子，本来应该是很自然的过程，但说是山治他母亲在怀孕的时候吃过一些什么药物，导致山治的受孕率非常低，孕期反应也是大的吓人，生第一胎的时候还算好，第二胎分娩的时候说是子宫有什么问题不能顺产，于是在那个肚子上还留下了一道刀口。

“山治居然能给你生两个小孩……”乌索普不无敬佩的说，他曾经一度以为这个凶悍的OMEGA好友会试图对索隆退化的ALPHA生殖腔有想法。

“那当然。”索隆洋洋得意的说。

呕，乌索普偷偷做了个反胃的表情。

“看起来你们这父母做的还算不错。”

“唉，”索隆叹了口气，“除了有时候厨子涨奶很烦。”

“索隆！！”山治惊叫一声打断了他，“你他妈跟鼻子说什么呢！！”

喂喂，你们儿子还在欸，讲脏话真的好吗……

索隆茫然的抬头：“没说什么啊，就说你涨——噗！”

迎面而来一个拖鞋直接把绿头发的男人拍下沙发。

2.  
这是索隆和山治结婚的第七年，大儿子两岁出头，又新添了一个宝贝女儿，当时娜美一边把红包拍进山治的怀里一边笑眯眯的警告他不许再怀孕。

当初谁也没想到他们俩能走到今天，但——

许多事谁也料不到，对吧。

第一个孩子出生之后，他们都去医院看望了山治。这个OMEGA男人脸色苍白嘴唇也没有一点血色，看起来非常疲惫，乌索普发誓他前二十年从未见过山治如此乏力，要知道他一个人就能揍飞八个小混混。

那双蓝眼睛亮晶晶的看着他的孩子，索隆像个笨蛋一样小心翼翼的给他擦拭手臂。

罗宾给他们的孩子起了很好的名字，但山治总喜欢叫他们宝贝和甜心，索隆则是一脸自豪的叫他们儿子和女儿。

还挺有意思的，能看到罗罗诺亚.索隆对山治打不还手骂不还口，整个人像一个蔫了的丝瓜让做什么就做什么，一句不满都不曾抱怨过。

就只山治出院回家的时候，死活不让他自己走路，像炫耀什么了不得的东西似的，背着山治昂首阔步的走出医院。

3.  
乌索普在他们家蹭了两餐饭，晚饭后帮着收拾好残局才走的。

山治坐在地毯上陪儿子玩积木，小女儿这会已经睡下了，正在为半夜醒来哭闹做准备。

索隆按照吩咐把地板拖干净之后回到客厅里已经快九点了。

山治从怀孕之后信息素就发生了一点改变，哺乳期更是让他整个人都裹上一股奶香味。

索隆走进客厅摸了摸儿子的头：”嘿，小子，你该睡觉了。”

他们家两个小孩都继承了山治的卷眉毛和索隆的绿头发，但大儿子明显长的比较像山治，小脑袋抬起来的时候湛蓝色的眼睛看着索隆，简直让他脊椎都化成温柔水。

“先去刷牙。”山治捏了捏他的脸蛋。

小男孩乖巧的点点头，虽说长的像山治，性格倒是比较像索隆，从小就不爱说话，是个闷葫芦。

“绿藻头，你把这里收拾一下。”索隆朝他伸出手，山治借力站起来，示意了一下地上的积木，“我去带他刷牙。”

“噢。”

要是告诉十九岁的索隆有朝一日他能这么乖乖的听那个臭厨子的指令做家务，年轻的他肯定会笑到直不起腰来。

然而事实就是这样，从山治第一次怀孕之后，索隆干脆的接手了家里绝大多数需要弯腰做的事，即使像山治这样称得上是强壮的身体，两次怀孕分娩也几乎快把他身体底子给掏空了。

“爸爸晚安。”小男孩嘟哝的说，似乎也确实有些困了，向索隆到完晚安之后就跟在山治身后去刷牙了。

山治在收拾家务方面很有一套，连玩具都干净整洁，索隆蹲在山治刚刚坐着的地方，嗅到空气中还有一丝信息素的味道。

山治今天在厨房里待的比较久，似乎出了一身汗。

4.  
山治自己也洗完澡之后才回到房间，索隆已经在床上了。

“带孩子真的太累了。”OMEGA男人抱怨了一句，在上床之前先看了看旁边的婴儿床，确保他们的小女儿还没有醒来。

我真的很爱他爱我们的孩子的样子。索隆想。

“我可以给你按摩一下。”索隆说。

山治平时在巴拉蒂工作，一站就是一整天，回家之后还有三张嘴要喂饱，老实说索隆真的觉得他有点太累了。

山治爬上床趴在索隆腿上：“肩膀，多谢。”

“老二最近有点长胖了。”索隆缓缓的开始揉他的肩膀，颈椎那一块的肌肉特别僵硬。

山治轻轻的笑了两声：“老大这么大的时候才是手忙脚乱呢。”

那时候他们俩都没经验，哲夫是山治的养父，同样一点也不知道该怎么对待刚出生的孩子，而索隆更就是个孤儿，两个新手爸爸每天都是水深火热，连尿不湿都不会换。

趴在腿上的小脑袋金灿灿的，山治的呼吸渐渐放缓，索隆不由得低下头在他的后脖颈处嗅了嗅。

是索隆的信息素的气味。

对于这样亲密的举动山治并没有反抗，ALPHA变本加厉的在那块皮肤上舔了一下，山治轻轻的哼了一声。

“明天休息。”索隆小声说。

“所以呢？”山治懒洋洋的声音压在他的大腿上。

没有反抗，就是默认。

索隆直接一个翻身跨在山治的屁股上，一口咬住腺体，山治立刻发出了一声软绵绵的呻吟，然后又想起女儿还在旁边的婴儿床里，赶紧把脸埋进被子不敢出声。

他的ALPHA叼着他的脖子不松嘴，还没勃起的阴茎在他屁股上蹭来蹭去，隔着裤子一下一下的顶他。

山治咬着被子不敢出声。

原本还规规矩矩按摩肩膀的按摩的手，掌心贴着皮肤钻到他趴着的胸前，想要揉捏一下乳尖，却被山治一把抓住。

“别碰这儿……”他小声说，“疼。”

索隆把他扒拉两下翻了个面，OMEGA似乎是被憋的有些缺氧，脸上绯红。

他仍骑在山治身上，居高临下的解开山治的睡衣扣子。

山治依旧很白，也许是因为哺乳期，乳晕变大了许多，深红色的立在胸前。

索隆凑上去吹了口气：“涨吗？”

山治摇了摇头：“我用过吸奶器了……”

说这话的时候字都快卡在牙齿缝里，他始终觉得用吸奶器是件特别丢脸的事，更耻于把这件事说出来。

“你今天怎么跟乌索普说这事。”山治突然想起来白天的帐，他揪了揪索隆的头发想要个说法。

“说这事有什么关系，”索隆不以为然，“你在给我们的孩子喂奶，这是很正常的。”

山治脸已经完全通红了：“谁会把这事拿出来说给别人听啊笨蛋！”

索隆不再听他念叨，他的注意力已经完全被这两个通红的小尖给吸引了，自从山治开始哺乳之后，他已经很久没有碰过它们了。

他低下头，轻轻的舔了一下。

“索隆！”山治抖了一下。

这就是哺育他们的孩子的地方，他们的孩子从这里获得营养，活下去。

索隆一口把左边的乳尖含了进去，山治的反应很大，几个深呼吸似乎就要从他身下爬开。

孩子吃奶的时候可不会知道母亲疼不疼，山治咬着嘴唇才能不尖叫出来，他的乳头现在敏感的不行，他太害怕索隆像以前那样不知轻重的咬两下，那他就没法再用那边喂奶了。

好在他的ALPHA只是含住了它，鼻子里喘着粗气，用舌头轻轻的舔了两下。

被放开之后暴露在空气中的一丝寒意让山治赶紧伸手把乳尖上的唾液擦掉，埋怨道：“你做什么呀……”

他的丈夫朝他龇牙咧嘴的笑：“我也想吃。”

“吃你个头。”山治红着脸直接给他一巴掌拍脑门上。

索隆一点也不介意，顺势抓住山治的手压在床上十指相扣，另一只手把衬衫扣子解干净。

山治的肚子上有一道刀口，小腹的位置，横着切开的，他们的女儿从那里出来。

索隆虔诚的在那条刀口上亲了一下。

老实说，他真的不知道怀孕分娩需要多大的勇气，把你的肚子剖开，从里边取出一个生命。

天哪，他真的太佩服他的爱人了。

“是不是，太丑了？”山治有点犹豫的说。

“不，”索隆又亲了一下那个伤疤，“无与伦比。”

然后他们接吻，山治接吻的时候总是很温柔，闭着眼睛，含着他的舌头。

老天，这张总说脏话的嘴尝起来怎么会这么甜。

山治明显已经动情了，空气里信息素的气味变得十分缠绵。

好在只有分化之后才能嗅到信息素的气味，否则他们旁边婴儿床里的女儿可就太尴尬了。

他不由自主的分开双腿，索隆感受到他的动作，顺势把自己挤进山治腿间，让那双长腿盘在腰上。

分开的时候两个人的气息都很乱，蓝眼睛好像已经失了焦距，大腿撒娇似的蹭着索隆。

索隆、索隆……他小声的叫。

ALPHA已经一刻都忍不了了，他直接拽下山治的裤子，手指头在湿哒哒的入口处用力揉了两下，完全勃起的阴茎就顶在了那里。

山治像渴水的人一样在他身上乱摸，所有贴在一起的皮肤都在发烫。

他他妈的今天晚上绝对要把这家伙给操死。

索隆在山治的锁骨上狠狠的嘬了一下，阴茎抵在穴口正要进去大肆威风一番的时候——

“哇！！！”、

旁边的婴儿床里突然传来一声啼哭。

同样正准备大干一场的山治也僵住了，两个汗涔涔抱在一起的人一动不动，像傻了似的看着对方。

还是山治先反应过来，他叹了口气：“好吧，滚开，绿藻头。”

这种时候能滚开？？他的OMEGA已经湿透了，双腿大开在他身下欲求不满的扭来扭曲，他马上就可以尽情的掠夺驰骋，让山治缩在怀里打哆嗦叫他的名字。

但他还真必须得滚开。

一柱擎天的ALPHA垂头丧气的坐在床边看他的爱人急急忙忙的去照顾孩子，胯间的东西还相当嚣张的挺着。

“欸……”

山治连鞋也没顾上穿，就怕小女儿的哭声把另一个给吵醒了，那就更蛮烦了。

他一边说着宝贝怎么啦是不是饿啦，一边从婴儿床里把女儿抱出来，乳头凑道她的嘴边。

一丝不挂的喂奶，这场面有点奇怪，对吧。

上一秒还和他在床上厮混，下一秒就是圣洁无私的母亲。

山治的身体很漂亮，又白又修长，背对着他站在婴儿床面前，手臂里抱着他们的孩子，轻轻的摇晃，还小声的说着些什么。

……总觉得很色情。

索隆撸了两下阴茎，也走上前去，从背后抱住山治。

“快点，我要操你。”他哑着声音说。

“你！”山治满脸通红的回过头瞪他，“当着孩子的面说什么呢！”

老天，如果这也算瞪的话。

信息素是不会骗人的，情欲的味道还没散。他的OMEGA就站在这样的空气里，红着脸，瞪他。

“或者就这样操。”索隆故意用阴茎去蹭山治的臀缝。

山治吓了一跳，想要扭着身子从索隆怀里躲出去。

“别……”

“那就快点。”索隆打断了他，再一次咬住他的后颈。

5.  
床垫发出吱呀吱呀的声音，山治伸着舌头讨吻，他的腿被压在头旁边，连大腿根部都被撞疼了，里边柔软的地方早就爽的连自己姓甚名谁都忘了。

索隆哼哧哼哧的亲他，把他的腿挂在肩膀上，两只手用力的揉捏他的屁股。

不敢发出来声音的淫声浪语全都变成了两个人身上的吻痕和指印，山治抬高屁股让进入的角度更好一些。

射里面，他想说。

他喜欢被索隆射在身体里，从血液到身体的每一处地方都被这个ALPHA打上标记。

但他一点声音都不敢出，他的嘴就像下面的洞一样被他丈夫凶猛的侵犯，唾液和汗水糊了满脸。

他的手指头挠进索隆的后背，下面被操的越来越狠。

他快要到了。

山治努力睁开眼睛，他看到索隆也正看着他，他们的睫毛几乎撞在一起。

ALPHA狠狠的操进最深的地方，然后他们几乎一起高潮了。

山治被索隆抱在怀里，嘴唇被咬的有点疼。

我爱他，山治想，他也爱我。

这有点太棒了，不是吗？

End


End file.
